


Tres putas

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Tres putas

"Mmmmm!!! Mhhmmm!! Slurrrppp!!" was echoing in the room. Mila Rose sat on the bed, with Rangiku Matsumoto kneeling between her legs, pleasuring her mistress with her talented mouth. Busty shinigami was naked, save to her sandals. She licked Mila's pusy as best as she could, since she learned what Mila likes. 

Next to them sat Sung Sun, her legs were spread wide as well. Sui Feng knelt there, using her tongue to lick Sang's wet pussy. She was naked as well, but her hands were tied behind her back with black rope. Sung knew that her "pet" was still undpredictable, even after all the trainings she gave her. indeed, Sui Feng grimaced, but she did what she was told, since her ass was all red, thanks to the countless spankings Sung gave her.

Last one was Apacci. She held her hands between her legs, keeping Yoruichi's head there. Dark skinned shinigami was doing the same thing as her comrades. Naked, she was tied with black rope, her eyes were covered and her hands were in black glove. Her tongue was lapping Apacci's cunt, not because she enjoyed it, but remembrance of the stick that Apacci's used on her feet was enough to make her lick her captor's pussy. 

"Oh.... ohhhh...." Mila moaned. "They're really amazing, aren't they?"   
"Absolutely..." Sung agreed. "How about we switch? I'd love to check if that busty slut of yours knows her job as well as my flat chested babe"  
"Mmmmm...." Apacci purred. "How about we'll give them some new name? I think... Tres Putas will be quite good"  
"I rarely agree with you, but this is great idea!" Mila answered. "For Tres Putas then!"  
"Oh yeah. Come on, work harder, you Tres Putas!" said Sung. Three former shinigamis had no choice, but to do their job.


End file.
